In order to attenuate impact when closing a moving body of a construction or furniture forcefully, there is provided a damper. Such dampers include an extendable damper of which a movable part such as a rod moves relative to a damper main body such as a cylinder and a rotary damper which is provided on a rotational axis of a door to resist rotation of the door.
Performance of the damper is determined in accordance with a weight of the moving body. That is, a damper with a great damping force is selected for a heavy moving body and a damper with a small damping force is selected for a light moving body. In order to get the most out of the damper, it is necessary to select an optimal damper in accordance with the weight of the moving body.
In order to adjust the damping force of the damper that acts on the moving body, there is a damper position adjusting device. The damper position adjusting device adjusts the position of the damper in contact with the moving body thereby to adjust the damping force.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a furniture damper holder for adjusting the position of the tip end of a rod of an extendable damper with use of a lead screw mechanism. This furniture damper holder has a moving part with an outside screw formed thereon and a base part with an inside screw formed thereon in engagement with the outside screw. By rotating, the moving part moves in an axial direction relative to the base part. On the moving part, a damper is mounted and the damper moves in the axial direction together with the moving part.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a damper device in which a worm gear is mounted on a housing and the worm gear is used to position a stopper relative to the housing. The stopper is in contact with the damper. Hence, the position of the damper can be adjusted by adjusting the position of the stopper.
According to the damper position adjusting devices as disclosed in PL1 and PL2, it is possible to adjust the position of the damper, thereby optimizing the damping force of the damper that acts on the moving body.